Communist lovers
by Cindel Mortem
Summary: No one notice anything different between the two. Till there was a quietness from both of them. Then there was suddenly fight. To get more read on...
1. the hangover

Communist Love Authors Note: This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so sorry if you don't like it. This is rated Teen, this is also a yaoi which means boy x boy. If you don't like don't read. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, cause if I did it would be much more inappropriate.

Chapter One- The Beginning:

As always, Russia was that quiet country in the back that just watched everyone else. Again since he has such a sweet face, no one will know of his dark secrets. However, today he is so zoned out that he didn't realize that he was staring at China through most of the world meeting. Russia was only doing this because he drank to much alcohol. That alcohol specifically being vodka. When he got up for the meeting he was greeted with a horrible hangover. Not the ones like near the holidays, but pretty bad.

During the time of Russia staring at him, China was getting uncomfortable. He had no clue why Russia was staring at him. He was hoping that he wasn't plotting his demise though. Because if he got invaded by Russia, there would be a huge problem. He did not want to be taken out by someone younger than him again. He was still healing from when Japan attacked him in WWII. Just thinking about it hurt. However, he was glad he was not attacked by America. That hurt Japan quite a lot.

**Ireland's POV:**

It is kind of odd that China and Russia are staring at each other so hard. I wonder if they are eye fucking each other without noticing. If so that would explain a lot. However, everyone thought me and Netherlands were doing that too. Soooo…. They could just be fighting silently like we were at that time. That would also make a lot of sense. Wait is Russia asleep?! MY HOLY FUCKING GOD HE IS! Why does he get to sleep through this long messed up meeting? That is so unfair! Oh well, we only have a little time left.

**China's POV:**

I can't believe that he fell asleep! We just have about half an hour left! Wait why am I so worried?! He is just a big jerk who scares everyone. There is no reason to be worried or mad at or about him! Just get him out of your head and focus….. Wait is he having a nightmare?! I think he is, I have to get him out of here some how with out anyone noticing. All I have to do is get him and myself out of here without making any noise. I then have to get him to another room…. That way I can carefully get him to wake up and see why he was staring at me.

If I slowly got up quietly, and also moved quietly I should be able to get to him… Hey what do you know it worked! Now that I have got to him, I should be able to pick him up and carefully get out of the room. Yes, it worked again, now time for phase three. Now I just need to find an empty room near by get our stuff, then come back for him. Hey he is actually kind of cute when he sleeps. Ok back to work before I forget!

**That is all for this chapter… Sorry it would be longer, but I had to do more and typing was taking a lot longer with all the changes I did. Reviews are wanted any time…**


	2. Russia's Dream

_Communist Love_Authors Notes: Here is chapter two, it is called Russia's dream. I do hope you like it. Remember reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted. Now I present Russia's Dream. Please enjoy. Chapter Two-Russia's Dream:

Russia:

Since you are here and it is such a good day; why don't we go ice skating.

China:

"I haven't skated for a while but, ok. Only for a little bit though!"

Russia:

That's right, there you go! Hey you got it! Let's do a few laps together now.

China:

Yeah ok, hey this is fun! What time is it anyways? Oh my god, it is 11 already! I need to go they are waiting!

Russia:

But we just started having fun! Please at least for an hour?!

China:

Ok. Only an hour though ok~ aru?

Russia:

Yeah ok but, if you are having fun and lose track of time; I will not remind you Da?

China:

Fine! Let's get to skating or else we won't be able to have any fun!

Crash Bang Boom

What was that?

Others:

Ah ha! We found you Ivan! You were on a date too, how sweet. Till you give us what we asked for, we will take your lady friend here with us. That is if she will just stop fight us. Can you stop her or do we have to? Also you have 30 minutes to get we asked for or she will die, just so you know…

Russia:

NOOO! You can't do that! Why are you doing this? Neither of us did anything to you, so why?!

Others:

What you did was live after we beat you 3 times, and specifically told you to drop dead! So if you want your girlfriend alive you will do what we asked. Those 30 minutes start now. See you soon Ivan!

Russia:

I did it again, I got china in danger in danger again! I am horrible, I can't love anyone! I just end up getting them hurt!

China:

Russia you can do this so we can have fun again! Do it Russia, you can do it Russssiiiiaaaaa!

Boom Boom Pow

Russia:

CHINA NOOOOO!

Boom Boom Pow

Russia:

At least we are dyeing together I suppose….

Reality:

Russia's POV:

**AHHH!** ~ pant pant pant pant~ **CHINAAAA!**

"What, I am right here."

China you are alive! I am so happy! I was worried that you had died in my arms! I am never letting you go again!

China's POV:

R-Russia did you just say you are never going to let me go again. Wait what do you mean I died in your arms? Oh…. Right are you ok?

"Where are we China?"

Oh right, you fell asleep during the meeting. So…so I got you out with no one noticing and brought you to an empty room. I figured that if I did so, you would wake up easier and feel more comfortable.~ aru. Was thar wrong~ aru?

"No it was fine. What I meant, waswhy did you help me? I mean I thought you hated me and all that stuff. So- So… Ah what was I going to say again? I'm sorry I said all of those things when I woke up! I didn't mean to, I was still half asleep and… and you were I mean there was! Oh, never mind, I'm sorry China! Will you forgive me?!"

I didn't know you rambled, or even talked that much~ aru. So you know, I do not hate you, and I forgive. So how about we restart this relationship thing we have?

"That sounds fun! Also I think that if we at some point we get changed feelings about each other we should say so. That way there are no secrets between us. I think that sounds fair Da?"

Yeah ok~aru.

That is all for this chapter. Reviews please. 


	3. friendship

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I got writers block, then I had school, then I got distracted. I hope that my stories get posted faster now that I have my own laptop. Well anyways, on to the friendship- chapter three!

Chapter 3- The Friendship

China's POV:

(Let it rock let it rock let it rock~~~) Where the hell did I put that phone~ aru?! Ah ha, there it is! (click) Yes Russia, how my I help you ~aru?... No, I am not busy, sure I will be over in an hour. Bye Russia~ aru. (click)

Well that was interesting, I wonder where we are going?

##############################TIME SKIP#######################################

Russia's POV:

"I hope he likes this. I have tried really hard to do this. I have no idea on why I am doing this! Wait, yes i do, I want to be in good terms with him before I think about going farther with him. I don't want to invade him and have become one with mother Russia quite yet. Crap I need to finish getting ready for our picnic and ice skating trip!"

"There we go, I think that is all of it." Russia moves basket and supplies next to door. "Now all we have to do is wait for China to arrive." (knock knock) "I'm coming," Russia says while opening the door. (Gun fire) "You worthless male, did you really think we wouldn't find out? You are now going to die here alone while we take all of your valuable items for our money that you took from us."

The assailants raid house and take all of the valuable things and brake all of the stuff given to Russia from China. "Hope you are tortured in hell you wolf in sheep's clothing. We all know that this was not your Once Upon a December moment." {tell if you know this reference in the comments} The assailant then leave to let Russia bleed to death from all of the gun shots.

China is walking up to the house when he sees the door slightly open, he then runs in to see what is wrong. "Russia! Who, what did this to you aru? Hey stay with me, I am going to stop your bleeding aru! Stay awake Russia, you know how this works aru."

"I'm sorry (cough cough) that I ruined our get together by being shot. I just wanted to make you happy and to like me at least as a friend. (cough cough)." Russia then blacks out while China call the police and the ambulance to come and save Russia from death.

##############################################################################

A/n: I realize this was short but, the idea finally came to me and I wanted to be mean and leave you at a cliff hanger. Remember to mention my quote in the comments if you know it. I plan to post another chapter soon. Til next time, itekimasu peoples!


End file.
